Who is she?
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: when a popstar is raped, Olivia sees resemblances between her and alex, but what if this girl is hiding more than they think, like who is her mother, and why does she look like Alex but with dark hair!A/O eventually
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause and welcome Ms. Kayla Westerly!" The announcer announced as the crowd of the amphitheater roared with applause and cheering.

Kayla/Prudence Westerly/Cabot stepped onto the stage and up to the mic. She opened her mouth and the words just came out in a beautiful melody.

When the song ended Kayla/Prudence or Prue walked back stage into her dressing room when someone wrapped their hand with a rag around her mouth and held her down.

Sirens rang through as SVU detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walked onto the scene. "What do we got?" Elliot asked. "Popstar, name's Kayla Westerly, she's very popular for a rising star, she said she won't talk to any one but Detective Benson, why we called you." The officer knocked. "Go away!" "Detective Benson is here." They heard the door unlock and Olivia walked in closing the door behind her.

"Kayla can you tell me what happened?" Kayla/Prudence nodded, "He thought he knocked me out but he didn't I remember his eyes a deep brown and his dark hair, He held me down and then it happened, he smelt like bad after shave, cocaine, and something else." Kayla/Prudence explained as she walked over to her vanity mirror. "Man the press is gonna eat this up." Kayla/Prudence sighed touching the small cut on her cheek and winced. "You look familiar have we met before?" Kayla/Prudence shook her head. "No I don't think so." Kayla/Prue answered. "Well we need to get you checked out so come with me to the hospital?" Kayla/Prue nodded. "Yeah." Olivia held out her hand and Kayla/Prue took it and Olivia wrapped her jacket around the young girl's half exposed form.

"Wait can we go out the back?" Olivia nodded as Kayla/Prue led them out the back.

At the hospital Melinda Warner did the rape kit herself. "It's negative for fluids and semen, also my kids idolize her they are gonna be upset when they find out about this." Melinda said. "Lizzie loves her too." Elliot sad as they walked into Kayla/Prue's room.

"Hey how you feeling?" Olivia asked, "Better than I was awhile ago." Kayla/Prue answered pulling on the sweats the nurse left for her and handed Olivia her jacket back. "Kayla why did you ask specifically for detective Benson?" Elliot asked. "My mother told me that if anything happened near or in New York while traveling I should call Detective Olivia Benson from the Manhattan SVU." Kayla/Prue answered putting on her flip flops. "How about you call your parents and have them meet us at our precinct?" Kayla/Prue shook her head, "I'm sorry but my parents aren't around, I never met my father and my mother has been gone for almost two years and a half." Olivia was shocked. "So you are on your own?" She shook her head, "No, I have guardians." Kayla/Prue said as a man walked in. "Hi, Uncle Brandon." "Hey Kay, uh the other's are outside wondering if they can come in." Kayla/Prue sighed giving him a weak, reassuring smile. "Yeah, let them in, I'm fine really." Brandon nodded as he poked his head out and a group of women rushed in and tackled Kayla/Prue onto the hospital bed.

"Get off me you guys I need to breathe!" She exclaimed. They got off her and two teenagers helped her sit up. "Sorry we were worried." The teenaged Latin girl said. "Well, I should introduce you all." Kayla/Prue looked over at Olivia and Elliot. "These two are detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, they shook hands. "Detectives, The Novato sisters Nikki and Dana, the Hutchinsons, Terry, Eddie and Madison, Dana and Nikki's half sister, then the Tanners, Mandy and Brandon, and Mandy's daughter Selena Carson from a past relationship. Our families met through my aunt Jessie, she and Nikki met in school and preformed in talent shows together." Kayla/Prue introduced.

"My kids idolize you kids well my younger ones." Elliot said. "Thank you." Dana said as a nurse walked in. "Which parent is signing?" the nurse asked as Brandon took the clip board.

They looked out a nearby window to the front and groaned. "I swear one of these days I'm not holding in all the hatred towards them." Kayla/Prue sighed. "Yeah, but you are better than that, so we should try to find a better way out." Nikki said as they nodded.

Fifteen minutes later they agreed to wait it out. "This is crazy." Elliot hissed moving the curtain to the side a bit to see flashes and other screaming reporters trying to get pass the security guards.

"Trust us when we say, you should be glad you are not us." Dana said as many sirens were heard. Olivia and Elliot looked out to see Cragen, Munch and Fin along with some other detectives and other officers. "Remind me to buy them each a box of donuts." Olivia smirked, "Yeah and I'll buy their coffee." Elliot said as they watched them set up barricades. "Forget the donuts; remind me to buy them season tickets to whatever they like." Nikki said as Casey walked up and handed an officer a warrant.

"Arrest anyone who passes the tape or if they touch any of the people coming out." Casey said as the officer nodded.

"Remind me to buy her all the coffee she wants and give her slam dunk cases." Olivia said as Elliot nodded in agreement. "How long till we are out of here?" Madison asked as Cragen walked in. "Now if you like and under any circumstances you are all to remain quiet till we get you into your cars." they all nodded as Munch, Fin and Casey walked in.

"Way to cause a riot." Munch whispered as a balled up damp paper towel smacked him in the head. "Well I'm sorry I was raped." Kayla put sarcastically.

"What I was saying is that the press is causing a riot." "Fine that's what you meant." Kayla said as they followed Cragen and Casey out.

* * *

Please tell me what you think or if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dana, Nikki, Selena, the hutchinsons, the tanners, and Prue/Kayla.**

CHAPTER 2

They were all crowded and in an interrogation room. "So we couldn't talk somewhere else why?" Kayla asked from the back wall. "Because this is one of the safest places." Kayla scoffed as she walked out and took the stairs up to the old office of Alex Cabot.

Olivia came up behind her. "You knew her?" Kayla nodded as Olivia opened the door. "How close were you?" "She was practically my mother." Kayla said as she walked in.

"You wanna talk about any of it?" Kayla shook her head "Not really, she was there when I needed her that is pretty much it." Kayla said, "But you know about the witness protection though right?" Kayla nodded, "Yeah and when she gets out I'm taking this famous gig slower." Kayla said and walked out and went back to the interrogation room when a reporter ran in and started asking questions. "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Olivia and Kayla looked over to the entrance to see a sea of reporters rushing in. "Kayla head to the back." Kayla nodded but a bright flash got her right in the eyes.

"Ow." "You ok?" Cragen, Munch, Elliot and Fin ran out upon hearing the commotion. "What the hell is going on here?" Cragen demanded as Serena Southerlyn rushed in. "Here's those warrants, Harriman ordered anyone who comes within twenty five feet of her during this investigation or obstructs justice is to be arrested, he went to the supreme court for these warrants and any one arrested is to be held till the investigation is over." Serena summed up as Casey nodded.

Cragen picked up a bull horn. "You heard the lady! Anyone within twenty five feet is going to be arrested for obstruction and is to be held till after our investigation, we have court orders saying you must stay away." The reporters whispered amongst themselves selves. "Officers please escort these reporters out of here and tell all the floors to make lists, no reporters are allowed inside." The officers nodded as they escorted all the reporters out.

"Man I love lawyers and judges." Kayla sighed as Serena hugged her. "We love you too sweetie." "Serena, tell Bill thank you." Casey said "It was his pleasure, Kayla here is a good friend of his niece." Serena said as she left.

"You know the judge and Southerlyn?" Casey asked, "Yeah like I told Olivia, Alex was practically my mother." It felt weird for Kayla/Prue to all her mom by her first name since it was always mom. "Let's get back in the interrogation room." Cragen said as they walked away.

That night at the hotel Kayla flopped onto her bed and sighed picking up the locket on the night stand. "You want to talk about it?" Nikki asked as she joined Kayla on the queen sized bed.

"I was just going to call my mom but since you are offering, sure." Nikki hugged her. "You know talking to someone in person is better than over the phone." Nikki said. "So what's up?" "Olivia." Kayla sighed. "Come on Prue you can't blame yourself if you don't like her." "No, I think she's great, she is everything mom told us she was, yet I can't help but hate her for not being there for mom, I mean they were suppose to be watching her and they they couldn't even do that." Nikki hugged her, "No one could have seen that man and his gun." Kayla nodded, "I know Nikki, but me and Olivia have way too much in common and it scares me." "How is that little one?" "We are both products of rape, we both throw up walls when we want to shut people out, we take our anger out on the closest person around, I never knew my dad and neither did she, and if I get close to her I'm afraid that she'll leave, especially when she finds out my mother is Alexandra Cabot." Nikki sighed, "I guess the best thing is to see where it goes Prue, and if it goes to hell it goes to hell, but you never know until you try." "Did I ever tell you you're great?" Nikki smirked. "I know."

The next day the reporters finally calmed down and decided to wait which surprised everyone at the 1-6 until they got an answer.

"Bill really went all out with the warrants this morning after getting your security tape." Serena said as they nodded. "What part of the tape pissed him off?" Olivia asked. "The fact they refused to listen to the warrants and the flash that went off right into Kayla's eyes." "Why did that piss him off?" Casey asked. "I told you she is a very good friend of the family and she suffered temporary blindness for almost a year." Serena explained as they sighed. "Explains why that girl can hear you coming before you say something or touch her." Olivia sighed.

Kayla woke up to bouncing and barking along with nagging. "Ugh, Maddie get Chip and let me sleep." Kayla groaned. "But it's almost lunch time." Madison whined as Kayla sighed and yawned. "Fine I'm up." Kayla said as Chip, Selena's dog climbed into her lap.

"Hey Chip why are you waking me up huh little guy I need my sleep." Kayla/Prue cooed as chip barked. "Chip there you are." Selena jumped onto the bed and hugged the dog. "Why did we have to get adjoining rooms?" Kayla/Prue asked. "Don't worry Prue, once we are back on the road we will be in a bus." Kayla/Prue groaned falling back on her bed. "Gosh Sel that is so reassuring." Kayla/Prue sarcastically put as Dana walked in. "But just think, soon you will be back as Prudence Cabot." Kayla/Prue nodded. "I can't wait, after I go back, I'm slowing down and staying with my mom as much as I can." Kayla/Prue said as Nikki came in and tossed three dresses onto the bed. "What are these?" Dana asked as Nikki picked up her keys. "We are going out for lunch with your aunt and Uncle, Prue." Kayla/Prue jumped up and came out twenty minutes later showered and changed and was now drying her hair.

"It still amazes us how you can shower so fast." Nikki said as they walked out.

They pulled into the extremely large gated driveway and were greeted by a man, two women and three children, a boy and two twin girls. Kayla/Prue got out of the car and rushed up to the kids who easily over powered her tackling her to the ground.

"Brad, Lena, Mina get off me." "Nikki good to see you again." Jessie greeted hugging her. "Good to see you too." Nikki replied as they walked into the mansion.

"So what's for lunch Uncle Joshua?" Dana asked as Josh laughed. "Well Dana, we are having my best Texas BBQ." They all cheered as Josh placed plates full of rice and BBQ in front of them all.

After lunch they went back to the hotel to find Olivia and Elliot were sitting on Kayla/Prue's bed.

* * *

Uh oh, what will happen next? Review please

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi." Kayla/Prue went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "What can we do for you?" Nikki asked as Kayla/Prue came back out of the bathroom and placed the dress neatly on the bed and she was now standing in a tank top and boxer shorts.

"We need you all to come back down to the precinct to answer some questions." Elliot said as Kayla/Prue scoffed and pulled on a pair of sweats. "Do you have a problem with that?" Olivia asked. Kayla/Prue muttered under her breath and Nikki fought from laughing.

Dana and Selena were staring wide eyed with their hands over their mouths. Olivia watched as Kayla/Prue pulled on a pair of black rimmed glasses and saw she had blue eyes and not brown.

"I thought your eyes are brown." Olivia inquired as Kayla/Prue shook her head pulling her hair into a ponytail. "No, blue is my natural eye color, brown is the color of my contacts." Kayla/Prue said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Why do you wear contacts?" Elliot asked as Kayla/Prue scoffed, "So I don't have to wear my glasses." "Why are they colored?" "Why do you Care?!" Kayla/Prue snapped taking everyone by surprised.

"Well excuse us for asking." Olivia shot back. "I should have told you in my dressing room. But I knew it would piss you off, he had a Colombian accent." Olivia gasped. "Cesar Velez." "Bingo." Kayla/Prue snapped as she picked up her ringing iPhone.

"Hello? Mom? What, I'll be right there, yeah, bye." Kayla was frantic as she pulled on a sweater and pulled on a watch and slipped her phone in her pocket. "I'll be back later hopefully I can get there with out being caught." She looked at Selena. "Can I borrow your skateboard?" Selena nodded, "In the closet." Kayla grabbed it and ran out.

"We gonna follow her?" Elliot asked, "Damn right." Olivia said as they ran out.

They lost Kayla/Prue on Broadway. "Damn!" Elliot cursed.

Kayla/Prue smiled from the tree she was in as she watched Elliot and Olivia drive away. She walked through the woods until she reached a cabin by a lake. She pulled out a key and placed it into the lock.

"Mom!" She walked into the living room to see her blonde pregnant mother on the couch. "Hey you okay?" She asked placing a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Yeah, I just had a little scare, I'm fine." Kayla/Prue nodded as she hugged her mother. "Don't call me like that again." Alex nodded as she leaned back into the safety of her daughter's comfort.

"Olivia is just like you told us she would be." Kayla/Prue said as Alex nodded. "Good, you should get back to your hotel." Kayla/Prue shook her head. "I'm staying here tonight." "What about..." the teenager cut her off. "I'll call them later, but right now you need me." Alex fell asleep comfortable and safe.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but ****the question: Alex is PREGNANT?! and to who?! Review and keep reading to find out**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Two days later Kayla/Prue showed up at the precinct and shocked Olivia by placing Chinese food on her desk. "I just wanted to apologize about snapping at you a couple days ago, all you guys were doing was trying to help." Olivia nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Kayla/Prue nodded. "You were way to calm about being raped why was that?" "I was a product of rape, and when I was nine one of Nikki's friends raped me, Nikki and my aunt caught him in the act, my mom never let me out of her site after that, and I guess I flashed to being that scared nine year old until everything was over and I went back to me now, I was the stubborn, bitchy, strong teenage girl." Kayla/Prue answered as Olivia laughed. "You remind me so much of me and an old friend of mine." Kayla/Prue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was more like my girlfriend but your blue eyes were what got me thinking about her." the teen nodded, "You loved her?" Olivia nodded. "She was great, always there for me and I couldn't be there when she needed me most." Kayla/Prue saw the look in her eye. "She doesn't blame you." "How do you know?" Olivia was on the brink of crying and she knew it. "You wanna go take this food somewhere else and get some coffee?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You drink coffee?" "No, but you do." Olivia laughed as she got up and Kayla/Prue picked up the car keys and they left.

They were eating in central park at a picnic table. "Olivia, if you had a second chance with your girlfriend would you take it?" Kayla/Prue asked as Olivia started choking on her food. Once she calmed down she looked at Kayla/Prue. "If I could I would, but she's in that stupid program." Kayla/Prue nodded. "Sorry, have you dated much since then?" Olivia shook her head, "Not really, I went on a few dates but that was it." "I should be glad I have my family and friends." Kayla/Prue said, "Yeah they are always the best people to fall back on."

"Olivia, how did you cope with everything, you know as a product of rape, and always thinking, you are nothing but a reminder to your mother about the horrific event." Olivia sighed, "I got through it because I kept everything bottled up, then, I met Elliot and that's when I started talking, but my mother may not have given me everything, I knew she loved me, she kept saying she never regretted her choice in keeping me, she said if it had not been for what that man had done, she wouldn't have been given me." Olivia told as Prue/Kayla nodded, "Its just every time mom got home from work she would give me this look that said, 'you better not end up like me.' and every time I saw that look, I promised, I would do anything in my power not to, she loves me I know that, but I was her best friend but we started drifting apart about three maybe four years ago, and ever since then, I've had Nikki, Dana and Selena." Kayla/Prue said as she felt Olivia put a hand on her own.

"Just because you drifted apart, doesn't mean you aren't a big part of her life." Olivia sighed, "There was this one time, when I was sixteen, I was dating one of my mother's students and he asked me to marry him, I said yes, just to get away from my mother." Kayla nodded giving her the ok to continue.

"And I came home, she was drunk, she dropped the bottle of vodka that was half empty and came at me with the jagged edge saying 'You're mine, and I won't let anyone take you from me,' she came at me and I kicked her, hard." Olivia explained as she wiped her face with her hand.

Kayla/Prue nodded giving Olivia a knowing smile as they were interrupted by a man.

"You're Kayla Westerly!" She gave the man a fake smile. "Yeah, what can I do for you?" "You can give me an interview." Olivia saw her stiffen. "I'm sorry but she isn't giving any interviews." Olivia flashed her badge. "Come on lady." Kayla/Prue looked at her and smirked. "You up for a jog to your car?" Olivia smirked as they took off running.

"Hey it's Kayla Westerly!"

"Damn him!" They had over three dozen people after them as they got to the car. "We are never getting out of here in this car, how pissed will the judges and ADA's in the DA's office feel about all these people and reporters in front of it?" Olivia laughed locking her car.

They ran all the way to the DA's office and were now with Serena and Casey in Casey's office. "How did they find you?" Casey asked as Kayla opened her mouth to answered but Olivia cut her off. "I brought her out for lunch." "Well that was stupid." "Hey it was my fault I didn't do much to hide who I was." Kayla/Prue defended. "Well once they leave which I doubt is soon you are leaving." Casey said as Elizabeth Donnelly walked in and gasped.

Olivia and Casey looked at her but Serena and Kayla/Prue motioned for her to keep quiet. "Yes, well, I wanted to talk to the one responsible for the sea of reports and fans outside." Kayla/Prue stood up and Olivia followed. "I'll be fine Liv." She gave Olivia a sincere smile and walked out.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked as Kayla/Prue talked in the hall. "I'm a popstar aunt Liz, I have a few shows here before we are here for our vacation." "Does Olivia know about you?" "No, and I don't plan on telling her, not yet at least." Liz nodded, "I'll work on getting the leeches away." "Thank you." She walked back into Casey's office. "Ms. Donnelly is going to try and get rid of the leeches." Kayla/Prue pulled out the ringing iPhone and hit answer.

"Hello?" She juggled her phone around startled before grasping it and putting it back to her ear. "Aunt Mandy, let me explain? I'll be back soon, Olivia is here with me, what do you mean turn on the news?" Casey turned on the TV and they watched.

"We are outside the DA's office where Kayla Westerly is hiding behind the law again, this time she ran with angel of the Manhattan police department, SVU Detective Olivia Benson." The reporter motioned to the front entrances. "They refuse to give any word about anything."

Kayla stood up and pointed at the screen, "If he mentions one thing about the rape, you are going to be arresting me for assault."

"Here's the bureau chief now." Seas of questions were being yelled. "We are requesting you all leave or we will have the cops here to remove you." she walked away.

"Thank god that guy got his ass saved." Serena muttered as Kayla/Prue nodded. "We put out warrants and subpoenas to all news networks and newspapers."

"Well I would love to stay but I have to get back." Kayla/Prue said giggling. "Well you can't leave with all those reporters out there." Olivia said, "I know, but I know all the back ways." Kayla/Prue said. "I'll go with you." Serena offered as Kayla/Prue nodded as she and Serena left.

"I heard your mother called." Serena said as they walked and then caught a cab. "Yeah she did, they got him on the grid and are going to bust them during a meeting." Kayla/Prue answered as they climbed into the back of the cab.

* * *

**Some Prue and Olivia bonding there's the next chapter Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

They arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later. "So you are going to be Prudence Cabot again soon." She nodded. "I can't wait to get my real life back." Serena hugged the teenager. "I can't either." Kayla/Prue walked into the hotel and took the elevator up to her floor and into her room.

She was greeted by hugs, kisses and nagging about how scared they all were. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Mandy said as Kayla/Prue promised. "I just want to sleep and sleep." They all nodded as Kayla dropped onto her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Kayla/Prue was tossing and turning in her sleep muttering curses and other things. Nikki lifted her head and turned on the lamp. "Prue?" Nikki sat up and looked at the clock; it was three thirty in the morning.

She went over to Kayla/Prue and tried shaking her awake. "Prue wake up." the young teen bolted up right in a cold sweat as Nikki wrapped her in a hug. "Nikki?"

"I'm right here, no one is going to hurt you." Nikki soothed, "Let's get you changed." Kayla/Prue nodded as Nikki got out some pajamas and gave them to Kayla/Prue who took them and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey." Kayla/Prue jumped looking up from the ADA badge in front of her. "Hey Sel, Hey Dana." "We were heading out for a photo shoot and wanted to know if you wanted to come." Kayla/Prue shook her head. "No you guys go." The two nodded and walked out followed by Nikki.

"What are these?" Olivia asked three days later when Kayla/Prue tossed an envelope on her desk. "I found it in an envelope taped to our door."

"Oh my god."

The pictures were of Dana, Nikki and Selena. They were tied down to chairs and scared shitless. "Great first your rape then your friends abduction."

"Yeah well the bastard who did this better hope we get them back before their parents and little sister get back." Kayla/Prue said. "Where are they?"

"Out doing things to do upstate for two more days."

Olivia sighed. "We are going to get straight to work." Olivia gave the info to Fin, Munch, Elliot, Casey and Cragen.

"We need to find these girls people, or else something will happen." Cragen said. "Captain!" Cragen turned around to see agent Hammond and two other US marshals walk in.

"We need to talk to you and your detectives along with the girl, except detective Benson." Hammond said as Cragen nodded. "Fin, Munch, Stabler! My office, Kayla you too." They walked into Cragen's office and closed the blinds and door.

"What's wrong?" Kayla/Prue asked. "Prudence, we got Velez but, your mother fell into labor once we finished rounding them up."

"Her name's Kayla, why did you call her Prudence?" Munch asked. "That's my real name, I'm really Prudence Cabot, Alex Cabot's daughter, but I don't want Olivia to know yet."

"Why?" Fin asked, "Because, with Dana, Selena and Nikki missing I don't need her to freak out." She turned to Hammond, "Where's my mother?"

"In one of our private hospitals." Hammond answered as Prue nodded. "Take me to go see her."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, your family needs you."

"And my mom needs me more, she's having Liv's baby!" the guys gasped.

* * *

There's the next chapter please continue to read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_"And my mom needs me more, she's having Liv's baby!" the guys gasped._

"How?!"

"Vitro." Prue answered in a duh tone. Prue turned back to Hammond. "Where is she?"

"We'll take you there now, but you have to leave once they move her to a room." Prue nodded as she hugged Cragen and the others. "What was that?" Cragen asked. "They are from mom, she told me she wished you could have met me sooner, but she thought it best I stay out of her work life." Prue said as they nodded and Prue left with Hammond out the back.

The guys walked into the squad room and got to work. "What was that?" "Hammond just wanted to tell us nothing has changed with Alex." Elliot lied. "Ok." Olivia decided to just drop it. "What about you Liv?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked leaning back into her chair. "Come on Kayla reminds you of Alex and once she leaves it's like losing Alex all over again." Olivia sighed, "Yeah, I do feel like that."

Prue ran through the hospital corridors till she reached the delivery room. "Mom!"

"God!" Alex screamed as a contraction hit. "How is she?"

"Contractions every two minutes." The doctor said as Prue held her mother's hand. "Alright we need you to push as hard as you can Ms. Cabot." Alex pushed squeezing Prue's hand. "Ahhh!" Prue screamed out in pain.

"Come on one more time." Prue and Alex both yelled out in pain. "How much longer doc? She just cracked three of my knuckles."

"Push." Alex pushed one more time. "The shoulders are almost out." Prue smiled, "Hear that mom?"

"Push one last time but very hard." Alex pushed as a baby's cry erupted through out the delivery room. "Congratulations Ms. Cabot it's a little baby boy." Prue squealed. "I have a baby brother." She let go of her mother's hand and started doing a happy dance as the doctor placed the little boy in Alex's arms.

"What are you going to name him?" the doctor asked. "I wanna wait till my girlfriend is here." the doctor nodded. "Do you want to hold him?" Alex asked as Prue nodded. "Yeah." She took the baby in her arms and cuddled him. "Hey little man, I'm your sister." The nurse came in. "We need to take him to get cleaned." they nodded.

Hammond came into the room an hour later. "We need to leave now." Prue nodded. "I'll be back later, with Olivia." Prue promised as Alex nodded watching her daughter walk out.

Prue walked into the squad room and then realization hit. She walked up to Olivia. "It's not Velez," She whispered as she pulled out her iPhone and went through her pictures. "I've seen him around, he's obsessed with Dana, Nikki and Selena and me." She showed the picture to Olivia. "But then again, I know him from somewhere else." Prue gasped. "The old apartment." "What are you talking about?" Olivia asked. "Mom's old apartment, Elliot go there take Munch with you." Elliot nodded as they ran out.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked. "A hunch, Olivia go with Fin and check out where Nikki's car is using her GPS." they left leaving Prue alone with Cragen.

"How is she?" "Ok, it's a boy, she wants to wait to name him." Cragen nodded. "For Liv?" She nodded.

"I swear what else has this kid been keeping from us? Munch asked as they pulled up to Alex's old apartment. "Who knows." Elliot shrugged as they walked into the apartment building.

"So the GPS tracker is off?" Fin asked as Morales nodded. "Yes but I can turn it on if I can hack it." Morales typed away on his computer. "Got it, it's on the outskirts of the woods here in Manhattan." Morales said as Olivia and Fin ran out calling Elliot and Munch on their way out as well as well as Cragen and Prue.

"Cragen how fast do you drive?" "Why?" Cragen asked confused, "Because that's my grandparents' cabin and mom has been staying there for the past six months and once Olivia gets there I'm screwed." Cragen dragged her out and they scrambled into the squad car and Cragen stepped on the gas.

* * *

Will they go into the cabin and will prue's secret be out or will they wait for Cragen before doing anything? to find out all you have to do is keep reading and reviewing


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

They met the others at the cabin. "Has anyone gone in?" Cragen asked. "No, we only checked the car, we were waiting for you." Olivia said

"Good any sign of the girls?" the detectives shook their heads. "None," Prue made her way down to the river as Cragen and Munch followed. "Where are you going?"

"The lake, I remember leaving something down there." Prue said as she walked to the small dock where a boat was floating.

"This is actually a river that flows to the Hudson." Prue got into the boat and went over to the fishing rods that were wet. "These were recently used and mom hasn't left the house and I haven't used them in three days." Prue looked up. "And there were two boats here." Prue pulled out her keys and put the boat key in the ignition and started the boat. "I'll be back in a bit." Cragen jumped in. "Tell them we went to check out the river and see if he took them around." Munch nodded as Prue and Cragen floated off in the small boat.

"Where are they going?" Olivia asked, "To check out the river and see if whoever did this is around."

Cragen and Prue walked into the squad room two hours later. "We got nothing." Cragen said as Prue dropped some McDonalds bags on their desks. "Here we still need to eat." Prue said as she pulled out her vibrating iPhone and answered. "Hello? Who is this?" Olivia looked at her. "Why are you doing this? I don't even know you." The line went dead and Prue sighed. "Kayla, we'll find them don't worry."

"A bit late for that Liv." Prue smirked as Olivia nodded.

"Well you don't need to be stressed out anymore than you already are." Prue nodded.

Prue went up to the crib three hours later after hearing there was no change and found Casey and Serena there talking. "When are you planning on telling the others?" Casey asked as she noticed Prue.

Serena sighed. "By all means Serena tell the cute ADA everything." Prue said as she turned to leave. "Prue..." Casey started as Prue turned around with tears forming in her eyes.

Serena went over and hugged her. "Sweetie you have to understand if she is going to prosecute she has to know the truth." Prue nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I just can't wait till all this is behind me." Prue realized something. "If you're here who's with mom?" Serena gasped. "I'll go back in a minute." She kissed Casey on the cheek, "I have to go watch her for me, she tends to attract trouble like Alex." Casey nodded as Serena ran out.

"So why the tears?" Casey asked, "Nothing the only people that called me Prue since witness protection are being held hostage who knows where and I guess hearing other people say my name is a happy or great thing for me." Casey nodded. "Those bags are bigger than my briefcase now get some sleep." Prue nodded as she laid down on one of the beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up she was being cradled in Casey's arms. She looked up at her. "Hey you were thrashing." Prue nodded. "What time is it?" Prue asked figuring must be late since the moon was out and shining into the room. "It's about two thirty in the morning, the others got a hit on the girls whereabouts and they all went for it." Prue nodded as she stood up and stretched. "Where did they go?"

"A warehouse on the outskirts of town, its a few miles west down the river from the cabin."

"Thanks, can you take me there?"

"Olivia told me to keep you here."

"Casey, we can do this the easy way where you take me there, or we do this the hard way, where I sneak out and you get blamed if something happens to me on my way there." Casey thought for a second before standing up and getting her keys. "Fine."

It didn't take long for the two to get there and they found Cragen, Elliot and Munch outside with the rest of the back up squad. "Hey."

"Hey, Liv's inside with Fin they are trying to talk this guy down, the girls are scared out of their skin." Elliot said as Prue looked at the monitor in front of them. She noticed the inside of the building and went over to a stack of Kevlar vests and pulled one on running past the detectives and cops.

"Kayla get your ass back here!" Cragen yelled as Prue jumped getting to an open window and climbed in. Prue knew this building like the chords to the songs she played with Dana.

"Come on, let them go." "No not till I get what I want." Prue could hear the conversation from the beams she was balancing across as she mad her way to the center as she made sure the specific guns were hung in the right places and the crates were hung right, and the bullet proof blanket was hanging over the girls.

Prue propelled down using the rope she had found with climbing equipment landing between Olivia and the man holding a gun he fired knocking Prue back into Olivia's arms.

Prue stood up with Olivia's help and Fin looked to make sure she was ok. "Amazing, most girls your age would be out cold." Olivia commented as Prue nodded as she stood straight and cleared her throat going over to the girls and the man just followed her with his gun. "Are you ok?" they all nodded as Prue cut them loose and she pulled off the Kevlar vest placing it over Dana. "We'll have you out soon." they nodded.

Prue pulled out a pocket knife snapping it open cutting a rope as the bullet proof blanket fell from the ceiling on top of the girls. "Stay under here." Prue looked straight at the man. "You gonna shoot me again?" his hands were shaking. "Come on, I got nothing to lose." Prue walked up to him and got in his face.

"You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Prue asked as she cut another rope and a crate swung down head for both of them. The man tried to run but Prue hugged him to her as the crate smashed into both of them sending them flying.

Fin and Olivia were shocked and outside everyone else had the same expression.

"He's not trying to hurt her, then why the hell is she hurting both of them?" Casey demanded as she shook Elliot. "We don't know." Elliot said as they turned back to the screen.

Prue stood up and so did the man. "Why do you ruin my life?" Prue asked as she tackled him down. "Huh Mike?!" "You're my daughter." everyone gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Prue kicked a crate and a bucket fell over spreading saw dust everywhere. "You were never a father, you found me three years ago and kept stalking me, so what you finally get my attention by kidnapping my best friends, no my family?" Prue asked as Mike dusted himself off. "You never gave me a chance to explain."

"Why should she?" It was Olivia. "Liv stay out of this." Prue yelled as she punched Mike in the jaw.

"Your mother was drunk." Prue scoffed, "You were drunk when you raped her." "Alex was a good friend of mine." Prue pulled out her knife scaring him as she flung it into the wall. They heard a rope snap as Prue dusted off her leather jacket and braced her arms for an impact. Dana, Nikki, and Selena grabbed Olivia and Fin's hands pulling them to the floor as a rectangle crate swung down hitting both Prue and Mike.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed girl?" Fin demanded as Prue and Mike stood up.

"No, just knock the hell out of him." Prue was smiling. "You are crazy just like a Cabot." Olivia gasped. "You say you were a good friend to Alex Cabot, then why did you rape her?" Prue asked, "We were drunk." Mike yelled as Prue looked over at Olivia, "You knew she was a lesbian, why have sex with her?" Mike was calm.

"Fin, let her do her thing, he's too calm, she's trying to piss him off, let her." Olivia was still a bit shocked.

"She wanted a change."

"Bull!" Prue yelled pulling out a gun.

"What is she doing with that?" Casey asked as Serena rushed over. "Don't worry, this is her grandfather's storage, she knows better than to fire off a gun."

"You shouldn't fire these off in here." Prue said dropping the magazine out of the gun. "Your mother raised you well, but she's gay as you said and what about a father figure?" Mike asked, "I have Brandon and Eddie, I don't need you." Prue yelled running over to her pocket knife pulling it out of the crate and cutting a near by rope as a crate swung down as Prue rushed over and held Mike in place as the crate slammed into them dropping guns as it smashed to pieces.

"Don't worry, they are all UN loaded, the only loaded guns are the ones on the left wall." Serena said as they turned to watch the screen.

"You know what you little bitch, you are right, I raped Alexandra Cabot and you are mine and her daughter and that dyke can burn in hell."

Olivia gasped as Fin put a hand on her shoulder. The strong willed, bitchy, stubborn, smart and talented teenager in front of her was the daughter of the woman she loves. 'Alex was raped by this son of a bitch?' Olivia stared ahead as Prue gave her a smile. 'The famous Cabot smile.' Olivia thought.

Prue smirked, "You just admitted to raping my mother in front of the people who love her and two SVU detectives." Prue said as she punched Mike in the jaw. He stumbled back and caught a rope that was close. Prue's eyes went wide as she did a spin kick into an empty crate sending it sliding stopping in front of Fin, Olivia, Dana, Nikki, and Selena, get under that!" She ordered as Olivia and Fin turned the crate over and they crammed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As knives and guns clattered to the floor from the crates above Prue curled up. The knives were snapping open as they hit the ground and guns bruised both her and Mike as they hit them. When the falling and clattering ceased Prue looked up from her arms and saw Mike was clutching his arm where a knife had planted itself when it ricocheted off the floor and snapped up.

It wasn't until Prue stood had stood did she notice the knife that planted itself in her calf. She winced when she touched it and tore it out of her calf hissing in pain and cut the sleeve of her sweater off and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Mike did the same but let the blood fall from his arm.

"You're hoping to bleed out before they arrest you." Prue said as Mike smiled.

"You are my daughter."

"You provided the sperm, but you are not my father." Prue said as the other's scrambled from inside the box.

"Prue!" Selena yelled as she and Dana ran up to her.

Olivia and Fin went over to Mike and cuffed him. "You thought you got away with this, but you didn't." Olivia seethed as they walked out.

Nikki helped Prue walk out and Dana followed closely behind with Selena.

Casey and Serena rushed up to them and hugged Prue. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital, I think your brother needs a name now." Serena smiled as they helped Prue into an ambulance and Olivia went with her.

After getting her calf stitched and was given crutches Prue followed the others to the room Alex was in and when she noticed Olivia's uneasiness she handed one of her crutches to Serena and held Olivia's hand.

"It'll be fine." Prue whispered as Olivia nodded and Melinda held open the doors and the two walked in. The others stayed behind to wait and let them have a family moment.

Alex looked up from her unnamed son and smiled when she saw her daughter and Olivia walk in.

Olivia couldn't hold back the big smile forming on her lips when she saw the love of her life holding their son.

"Hi." Alex giggled.

"Why do I always feel like a teenager in love with you?" Olivia asked as she and Prue walked over to the bed.

"Who knows, but to get to the point our son needs a name." Alex smiled as a tear fell down her face. Olivia reached out with her free hand and wiped the tear away.

"I'm right here now, nothing is gonna happen to you, or our children." Olivia said kissing Alex's cheek.

Prue released Olivia's hand and began playing with her little brother's.

"Prue are you alright?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you said our children, that's all." Prue said as she adjusted the crutch under her arm.

"Of course I would these last few weeks with you have been great, even if you have your mother's pain in the ass attitude." Olivia smiled as Alex glared. "And I will love you both, sure the bastard who took your friends was your father, so what, you are your mother's daughter and now we can be one happy family, but only want it to be." Olivia said as Alex and her shared a look.

At that moment Alex couldn't stop the tears. The woman of her dream was asking permission from her daughter for one of the biggest decisions she could ever make. Prue wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Olivia nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Olivia wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed her head. They pulled away and looked down at the boy in Alex's arms. "Now we need to give this little guy a name." Olivia sniffled wiping her eyes as Prue nodded.

"How about Donald Alexander Cabot-Benson?" Prue asked as Olivia and Alex looked at her.

"How did you get that?" Olivia asked.

"After his grandfathers, Alexander Cabot and Donald Cragen, seems to fit." Prue shrugged as the little boy giggled.

Olivia took the baby from Alex and held his carefully. "It's perfect, what do you think babe?" Olivia asked.

"It fits him perfectly." Alex smiled.

"I'll get the others." Prue said as she walked out.

After introducing everyone to Donnie, that's the nickname they settled on, everyone went home except for Alex, Olivia, Prue and Donnie.

"So why Prudence?" Olivia asked as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Why did you name her Prudence?" Olivia repeated as Alex nodded.

"Because she was in law school and a total lawyer already," Prue started as she came over form the basinet Kathy had brought for Donnie. "And Prudence came from prudent." Prue smiled.

"So, what happens now?" Olivia asked as Prue shrugged.

"On what?"

"You, being a pop star, I doubt they are gonna let you out of the business that easily." Olivia said as Prue nodded.

"I've been doing this for almost two years, I'm pretty sure the marshals will do something for me, but like you said, I'm a pop star which means you guys are gonna be in the news and the papers just as much as myself." Prue said.

"Dana, Nikki and Selena?" Alex asked.

"They are gonna move on with their lives." Prue answered.

"What are you gonna do?" Olivia asked as Prue looked over at Donnie and smiled.

"Help those I can while the fame is still around, spend time with my family, and make sure my little brother doesn't turn into a mama's boy." Prue smiled.

"Well, whatever comes next we can handle, as long as we have each other and the rest of our huge family." Olivia said as the two Cabots chuckled.


End file.
